Chariot Dude's Fanon
Chariot Dude's fanon is literally just a carbon copy of the canon, in every way. The only minor difference is that it is explained in a way that people actually understand, and some form of entertainment can be gleamed from the idea that someone thought of this. Story There once was an emotionless robot named Yandere Love Death, for no fucking reason other than her parents are assholes. She could feel nothing, because she was a literal deviantart anime girl base with a black ponytail and giant tits. One day, she saw the most average looking fuckboy imaginable, and her panties got wet. She could finally feel shit, apparently. But, she never left her 13-year-old emo phase, so she decided that she had to kill everyone that interacts with fuckboy mcselfinsert. Locations Brother town Brother town is just a fucking town and it's in Japan and no one thought twice when they named it (via google translate, of course) Academy, but in japanese, high school Academy high school is a high school named like a college where everyone dresses like middle schoolers and think like gradeschoolers in brother town. For some reason, they make all of their students, who are underage, wear middle school uniforms, except, instead of skirts, they wear tattered panties. No one cares that people get murdered there, not the students, not the teachers, hell, not even the government. Everyone who goes there is an idiot. Yandere Love Death's house it's a fucking house, outfitted with an average Japanese torture basement™, for all of your edgy anime needs. Sister town no one thinks when they name these places Differences from Canon n/a Main Characters Yandere Love Death Yandere Love Death is a robot who got horny when she saw kirito from sao. that's all (Insert noun or adjective related to character)-Chan she's edgy and she's smart for no fucking reason, also she loves selling child porn. that's all. Generic Self-insert Fuckhat with less of a personality than a brick If someone he's known for his whole life makes one fucking mistake, he'll make a callout post and never speak to them ever again Yand're Devuls Yand're Devuls is an eldrich godlike being that created the universe. He is capable of making one insignificant change to the universe every fifteen cycles, so long as he has taken his mandatory 6 moon sleep-cycle every 12 moons. Worshipers of the Devuls have agreed that he takes the form of a fetus, floating through the cosmos. Rivals Childhood friend Childhood friend is the childhood friend of Kirito from sao, her personality is that she screams at people. Some would call her a "Tsundere," but those people also probably would ask to be called "oni-chan" when they have sex, if they ever do. Sweet Gentle would you like my mcnuggies Snob Snob She's snobby Occult She wants to summon a demon, also she is edgy. That's all the paper says. Don't look at me that way, im just transcribing what he writes, ok? Athlete She likes to run Innocent contrary to popular belief, she's not innocent, cause she wants to fuck a child. Proud owner of a halloween "Sexy-Nurse" costume. Indecent She wants to fuck little boys, no one is ok with that. Goes to the same costume shop as Innocent. Frightening I'm scary and I'm a delinquent, for some reason delinquents are allowed at this fucking school Incest She wants to fuck her brother. Except wait no she doesn't, now that people are angry. But she totally does, right guys? Hahaha... ha. She wants to fuck her brother, straight up. Goddess The Best what the fuck is up with her name, who the fuck is naming these characters, a 30 year old "lolicon" shut-in who survives on instant-noodles, not cause he is poor but because it is "Japane-" oh wait. Rainbow 12 Yui Rio Soulless vessel #1 Yuna Hina Soulless vessel #2 Koharu Hinata Soulless vessel #3 Mei Mio Soulless vessel #4 Saki Miyu Soulless vessel #5 Kokona Haruka Soulless vessel #6 Haruto Yuto Soulless vessel #7 Sota Yuki Soulless vessel #8 Hayato Haruki Soulless vessel #9 Ryusei Koki Soulless vessel #10 Sora Sosuke Soulless vessel #11 Riku Soma Soulless vessel #12 Martial Arts Club Members Budo Master everyone wants to fuck him for some reason or other Journeyman who? Skilled he isn't very skilled. Apprentice they all have stupid names Shit I like her orange hair, I like orange hair. Occult Club Members Occultism ugh... it's not a phase, mom Supernatural ugh... it's not a phase, mom Paranormal ugh... it's not a phase, mom Black Magic ugh... it's not a phase, mom Dark Arts ugh... it's not a phase, mom Gaming Club Members Peepee She has pink hair and lots of people want to fuck her. Not a real gamer, all she plays is obnoxious rhythm games. Spikey haired fuck Look at his bandana. Don't you just wanna punch him in the face? Fuck him, he looks like a dick. Self-Insert's human fleshlight Some 30 year old reAALLY couldn't stop thinking about fucking a kid, so, here she is Green Green she's green Delinquents Orange Scene Kid Wake me up Purple Scene Kid WAKE ME UP INSIDE Blue Scene Kid Can't wake up Red Scene Kid WAKE ME UP INSIDE Green Scene Kid S̷͇̞̺͖͇͜ͅA̴̞͍͔̭̝̘͝V͙͚̖̹̥̱̞̩͜Ę̧̲̰͎̱͇͖ͅ ͈̘̘̮͔͓̳̯̩̀M̴̫͇̲͜E͎͉̠̘ ̵̢̬̬̘̭͇͘ Josuke CALL MY NAME AND Jotaro SAVE Bitch Delorean ME Ponyboy FROM Fonzie T̡͚̗̥̼H̴̛͙̖̗̣̙͕̯͍E͝҉̨̫̤̳̖̝̣̜̠ ̴̡̛͍̖̗̳̞D̨҉̘̳̤̦͙A͉̹̙̗͜͟͟R̯͚̠̲̤K̵̝̫͚ No Club That one girl from that anime wait, that describes 13534% of the characters Succ shES A SUCCubu s an d shE GOES TO HiGH SChool Fucc SHE's noT A VamPIRe I swEAR Daughter Loanshark Ok, so, I know this is gonna be hard to believe, but, she's the daughter of a loanshark Edgy Fucker Hi my name is Nemesis Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way Category:User's Fanons Category:Chariot Dude's pages